


Reunion

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the alien attack on New York, Captain Jack shows up.  And he's kinda familiar to everyone.  Very familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Встреча друзей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074951) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)



> This was written for avengerkink for the prompt:
> 
> Jack Harkness/Anyone
> 
> ~~Because it's physically impossible to not ship someone with Captain Jack Harkness.~~
> 
> Jack comes to NY post-movie (what with the aliens attacking earth and all) and the Avengers have to realize that he's fucked (or been fucked by, I'm really not picky) every single one of them at some point in time.
> 
> Am I the only one who desperately wants to see this? (Anyone else see the sheer fucking potential for Jack/Steve? No? Just me then?)

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Hide me."

Natasha looked over her shoulder to confirm that yes, Tony Stark, still in his Iron Man suit, was desperately trying to hide behind the rest of the team.

Steve took a step to the right to oblige, even as he eyed the crowd suspiciously. "Why are you hiding now?"

"Jack's back in town. Shoulda known he couldn't have missed a party like this."

Tony kept trying to edge around the Hulk when he saw everyone else take a double-take at the name.

"Jack?" Clint said carefully, his eyes quickly picking out the dark-haired, blue-eyed, outrageously handsome guy in the vintage coat pushing through the fringes of the crowd. "Shit."

"You too?" Natasha said.

"Too?" Tony echoed, popping his faceplate so he could properly register his astonishment. And leering. Mostly the leering. 

"Wait, Budapest? When I went out to get supplies?" Clint asked.

"You _were_ gone a long time." Natasha actually looked a tiny bit sheepish. Tony had JARVIS take some pictures for posterity.

"Because I got tied up!" Clint protested, pointing one finger subtly at Jack.

"I didn't need to hear that..." Steve muttered.

"Bruce! I had no idea you were hanging around with this crowd!" Jack had finally managed to get through the press, and the Hulk had finally subsided, leaving Tony trying to hide behind a half-naked and very disheveled Bruce Banner.

"Wait, you and him?" Tony asked.

"Don't ask. It was kinda..." Bruce mumbled.

"Excellent, that's the word you're looking for," Jack said, slipping between the team members with the confidence of a long-time friend. Or fuckbuddy.

"Very excellent," Clint and Natasha muttered together.

"Now, if you two had just _stayed put_ for another day, we could have made some really spectacular fireworks, just saying," Jack said over his shoulder, before tossing another grin at Bruce.

"Immortal Jack!" Thor boomed, striding over and clasping arms with him. "Long has it been since I've seen you, my friend."

"It was pretty long, but I enjoyed every inch of it," Jack said in greeting. Steve's face was starting to match the red of his uniform.

"You were alive this entire time?!" he managed to get out.

"Whoa, wait, Steve and Jack?" Tony said.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Jack said, looking wounded as he flung an arm around Steve's neck. Steve blushed even harder, and Jack took an appreciative look down at Steve's outfit. "Very hard indeed. I missed you guys!" Jack tossed a possibly lethally attractive wink at Tony. "Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to catch up with all of you, but Steve and I have seventy years of new moves to share. Lemme know when you want to join in!"

Tony stared after the two of them as Jack and Steve swanned into Stark tower to have mad amounts of catching-up sex, probably on Tony's bed.

"Wow," Natasha said, sounding impressed. "I think he had a better exit than you, Tony. Didn't think that was possible."

"That's why I fucking hate that guy," Tony groused.

"No, that's why you fuck him," Clint said.

Bruce snickered, Thor grinned, and Tony merely sighed.


End file.
